


Four H50 Drabbles

by carpooldragons



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Drabbles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, PDA, Sci-fi bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of four drabbles I've finally gotten together. I might expand on some of them one day, but not at the moment.</p><p>1 - One-sided Max/Danny (sometimes you just wanna watch Fringe and eat homemade pickles with your buddy)</p><p>2 - Chin/Danny (slight 3x07 coda - Danny has an issue with Chin sticking his butt in his face)</p><p>3 - Chin/Danny (going to New Jersey)</p><p>4 - Chin/Danny (Chin's not a fan of PDA, Danny figures out a way around it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four H50 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Linda](http://avengingcoulson.tumblr.com) for looking over these for errors, as well as everyone else who's seen bits and pieces of them over the last few weeks. Any other mistakes are my own.
> 
> (Disclaimer: Characters belong to CBS; no infringement intended.)

**1 - Max/Danny**  


"Whaddaya having, Max?"

Max glanced up quickly from his crossword puzzle, blinking slightly as smile spread across his face.

"Oh..just lemon tea." Max frowned as Danny turned away from him, watching him swagger over to Kamekona's truck, his head slightly tilted to take in Danny’s tight shirt and pants. He shook his head to clear it - he needed to stop thinking about the Detective that way.

Danny was back in a second, plopping down a fresh can for Max and what looked like a pineapple orange for himself, fingers gripping the chilly edges of the Aloha Maid can.

"No Longboard, Detective?"

Danny glanced up from where he was fiddling with the tab on the can, finally getting it open and taking a gulp. Max eyes widened as he watched the tip of Danny's tongue dart out to catch a bit at the edge of his bottom lip.

"How many times have I told you to call me Danny, Max? C'mon, buddy. And no Longboards for me today. I don't want to get a beer gut. Especially if McGarrett keeps dragging me out surfing. Also tell him I’m drinking the pineapple one and I’ll tell everyone about those Halloween pictures I found."

Max frowned at that, promising he wouldn’t, but it didn’t stop the dark thoughts at the mention of Danny’s partner. He pushed them away quickly. Danny and Steve were just friends - like him and Danny. There was no need for him to get jealous of the time they spent together.

"You're not going to get a beer gut, Det..-Danny. Running around all day will take care of that."

Danny stared at him for a second before a smile lit up his face, causing Max's insides to contract violently. He pushed his hand into his stomach under the table, willing it to stop before Danny noticed.

"So what are you doing out here? I was just driving by and saw the Camaro, and you weren't in the ME's office this morning."

Max nodded, tapping his pen against the worn wood of Kamekona's picnic table. "It's my day off. Normally I'd go to my cooking class, but it's been canceled, so I came here after physical therapy this morning. I've gotten through a few crossword puzzles! But I thought I'd go home soon..ah. Make dinner, watch some tv." Max could feel the words tumbling out of his mouth, but the look on Danny's face told him he was catching every word.

Danny took another sip of his juice, nodding as Max spoke. He tapped his finger on his can in counterpoint to Max's pen before he spoke up.

"Do you want some company? Steve's given us the rest of the day off and I don't get Grace tonight. I..uh, may have rented the first season of Fringe from Blockbuster. I don't really want to watch it by myself."

Max's stomach really did cramp this time, his hand tightening at his belt line. He was nodding before he knew what he was doing.

"Ye-yeah. I'd like that. A lot. If you came over, I mean. I made more pickles this week."

Danny's grin could have powered the sun, and he reached over to pat at the hand Max was now gripping his pen with. "You sure know the way to a guy's heart, buddy. Sounds like a plan."

\---------------

**2 - Chin/Danny (307 coda)**

"You realize with this plan that your ass is literally going to be right in my face while I'm driving, right?" 

Chin looked up at Danny from his perch inside the Camaro's passenger side, his finger rubbing methodically up and down the trigger of his shotgun.

"Yeah, that's what happens if I go up through the sunroof." 

"Ass. In my face, Chin Ho. While I'm driving."

Chin turned away from Danny to look back out the open window where everyone was bustling around. They only had a few minutes before they were set to put their plan in action. Danny seemed to be aware of this as he climbed in the driver's side - for once in his life.

"You weren't complaining about that a few days ago, Danny." The smirk in Chin's voice is loud, expression neutral as he swung his legs into the car, shuffling around to get his gun in place. 

"Yeah..yeah, but that was different! We were in a nice, low-stress environment where I didn't have to worry about making sure your cousin - my teammate - wasn't going to end up as a pancake."

Chin was silent for a few minutes, in which Danny turned over the ignition and started to pull out of the drive-way. "Kono’ll be fine." 

That's all he said as they pulled out to the highway, Danny picking up speed gradually, but not turning his lights and sirens on yet. Chin shifted again, reaching a gloved hand out to push at the exposed skin at Danny's elbow.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can stick your ass in my face later. I won't even complain." 

Danny turned to look at him just as Chin's face broke up with a huge smile, something Danny couldn't help but mirror. He turned back to the road quickly, trying to get his mind back on what they were supposed to be doing.

"Yeah. I'd like that, babe."

\-----------

**3 - Chin/Danny (in Jersey)**

"I thought that lasagna was familiar. Danny's made it a few times at home. If I remember right, it was the first thing he cooked for me after we got together."

Glinda smiled, a slight twinkle behind her eyes and Chin realized where Danny got that look from - it was all there across her face.

"Oh, did he? That's quite interesting, especially since Danny only ever got that recipe from me because he wanted to woo Nancy Derikson when he was 19. I don't think it worked, now that I think about it." She paused for a moment, wiping her hands off on a towel as Chin put the last dry plate up in the cabinet.

"Do I need to ask if it worked?"

Chin ducked his head, running hesitant fingers through a bit of excess water on the lip of the sink. He waited a few more moments to answer, time in which Glinda's smile widened.

"Yeah..yeah. I think it did." Chin swallowed against the sudden knot in his gut. When he looked up again, Glinda was still smiling and he couldn’t help but smile back, the knot loosening all at once.

\-------------

 **4 - Chin/Danny (PDA)**

Chin Ho Kelly is not a big fan of public displays of affection. It's not that he's ashamed of whoever he's with - quite the opposite. He just doesn't want to share. He's always had the thought that his wedding day would be the only day he'd willingly let other people know what he's thinking.

That is until he met Danny Williams. The man communicates through touch - a nudge there, a warm hand on a shoulder, appropriately timed hugs. Because of this, Chin was always convinced Danny was pining after Steve - he touched the man often enough, usually while complaining about something new Steve's done that pissed him off. 

Which is why Chin is still surprised by the day Danny stared at him, head slightly tilted before reaching out and tangling his fingers with Chin's longer ones. They haven’t not looked back since, but Chin made sure to tell Danny up front about PDA.

Danny seemed to understand, even if he put up a good argument on the benefits of a well-timed touch, but he respected Chin's wishes - most of the time.

The golden exception to this rule was when they were at Kamekona's for lunch, either by themselves or with the team. Danny always sat to his left, his right hand warm on the curve of Chin's knee, fingers tracing the stitches on his inseam, pressing and releasing in a steady rhythm. 

Chin never really realized the significance of this until it had happened a few times. He took in all the details - Danny's warm hand on his knee, using his left hand to stab at pieces of garlic shrimp. He always squeezed his fingers as he chewed, glancing over at Chin with a small grin, as if asking him to say something.

He never did. Chin got used to the light touch, the blurry feel of calloused fingers across his jean-clad knee and slightly up his thigh - Danny never went too far though. He knew Chin's boundaries, knew what he could and couldn't do.


End file.
